1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror with an image display function.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, image display devices with a mirror function, in which a half mirror is provided on a surface of an image display portion of the image display device to allow the mirror to display an image in a display mode and to allow the minor to function as a mirror in a non-display mode such as a power-off mode of the image display device, are described in JP2002-229494A, JP2011-45427A, and JP2014-201146A.